


The Gardner Siblings Are Both Pining

by Anonymous



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Bonding, is sam x zahid really not a thing yet?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Long story short, both of the Gardner siblings have feelings for their best friend.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Sam Gardner/Zahid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	The Gardner Siblings Are Both Pining

**Author's Note:**

> is sam x zahid really like........ not a thing??? i thought it would be tbh  
> also sorry if this is ooc or anything. been a while since ive watched atypical.

Casey sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Sam, who was drawing. She watched as he drew, not really paying attention since she was thinking about Izzie. 

Sam happened to be drawing Zahid. He was very concentrated, unlike Casey. Every detail had to be perfect.

Casey's eyes widened when she noticed what Sam was drawing. "Sam?" she asked, staring at the drawing. She never usually saw Sam drawing people, mostly penguins. Then again, she didn't usually sit next to Sam and watch him draw. 

"I'm busy," Sam said.

Casey wasn't going to leave it off like that. "Sam."

"Stop."

"Sam."

"Stop."

"Sam!"

"Stop!" 

Sam shut his sketchbook and walked off to his room. Casey sighed and went on her phone, looking through her texts with Izzie, smiling as she thought of the girl.

Meanwhile, Sam was working on the finishing touches of his drawing, smiling at the thought of Zahid. 

-

Sam brought his sketchbook to work one day, and left it out in the open as he went off to help a customer. 

Zahid, being the way he is, couldn't help but look through it. As he did, he mostly saw pictures of penguins, and smiled at them. But then... he saw his own face. He gasped and shut the sketchbook, looking across the store at Sam. If only Sam knew... that sketch was probably platonic.


End file.
